


Counting Stars

by FrankieCupcakes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieCupcakes/pseuds/FrankieCupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to JawnyTheHobbit for betaing this! She's amazing and I love her!! <3 Ok this is a little random. And I won't post often. Sorry :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Starting School

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JawnyTheHobbit for betaing this! She's amazing and I love her!! <3 Ok this is a little random. And I won't post often. Sorry :3

The grass was wet and cold against my back as I stared into the sky. I was trying to memorise the stars. Mycroft said that it was impossible to memorise all of them but he’s wrong. He’s always wrong. I can hear barking in the distance. It was probably Redbeard, because there were sausages for dinner. He likes sausages. Someone had opened the door. Finally they noticed I was missing from my bed. My parents are a bit slow.  
But it wasn’t my parents. It was Mycroft.  
“Sherlock. Why are you lying in the wet? You’ll get ill. Come inside now.”  
“No. I want to think in peace without Mummy talking all the time.”  
“Well think in bed then. You have school tomorrow.”  
“Why do I have to go to school? The doctor said I was clever. I don’t need to go to school. Anyway no one will want to talk to me. You said I wasn’t interesting.” I stomped off inside.  
As I climbed into bed, I thought about school. Mycroft said that at school you make friends and play games. He also said that in reception I will learn how to read and write. I can already read and write. I want to learn about science and history. Mycroft replied that I couldn’t because I was too little. He’s wrong again.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the morning, as Mummy pushed me outside towards the car, Redbeard tried to run away. That meant that instead of arriving at school at 9.00, like we are supposed to, we got there at 9.15. So I was late on my first day. Mummy was very anxious about it.  
The lady at the office led me to my class. She was new too as she was nervous and had put on too much makeup for a school office worker. That’s something Mycroft taught me. How to notice things. It’s very useful.  
When we arrived she knocked on the door and told me to go inside. The classroom was a very bright blue, with pictures on the walls. On the board there was the alphabet. My class teacher, who was called Miss Brook, tried to hold my hand to lead me to the front of the class. I wouldn’t let her. She asked my name. I said it was Sherlock. She almost laughed. I didn’t know what was funny. I’d only said my name.  
She sat me next to a girl. I didn’t know any girls except Mummy. This girl was different. She had plaits and a school dress on.  
“Hi! My names Molly. What’s yours?”  
“Sherlock. Why do we have to sit in rows? They’re boring.”  
“It’s so we can all see the board.”  
“Okay.”  
Then the bell rang. We were told to put all our things (a pencil and a book called a reading record) in the tray with our name on. Then Miss Brook put us in a line to take us outside. When we got outside she gave us each a carton of orange juice and a biscuit. Then she said we should all go and play a game.  
I went and played my own game. I was crawling through the grass looking for bugs to look at. That’s when a boy came up to me.  
“Go away!”  
“No. I want to know what you are doing.”  
“I’m looking for bugs. What’s your name? I’m Sherlock.”  
“My name’s John. Can I help you look for bugs?  
“Okay.”  
After break, we went back to the classroom. Our teacher said we were going to learn to read. She had told us that if wanted to speak, we had to put our hands up. So I did.  
“Miss, I can read already. What should I do?”  
“Sherlock? How old are you.”  
What a silly question. We are all the same age. You start school when you are four. “Four.”  
“Ok. Here have this to look at and put your hand up if you have any problems.” She gave me a book called ‘Jim and Rufus: Making friends’.  
I opened it and started to read it. It was very boring so after ten minutes I had read half of it. So I put my hand up again.  
“Miss I don’t want to read this. It’s boring and has nothing about insects or chemistry in. please can I have a more suitable book?”  
“Sherlock Holmes! Go outside right now.”  
“Why? You said to put my hand up if I had any problems.”  
“Fine. Go outside and knock on the door opposite. That’s the year 2 class. They will have the right kind of book.”  
So I went across the hall to the year 2 class. The teacher gave me a weird look when I asked for a book. She asked what sort of book and I said mysteries. The book I was given was very long. The cover said ‘the Famous Five’. I read the back and it seemed good. So I took it back to the Reception class.  
When I entered, John looked at me and smiled, as if to say ‘You made it back alive. Well done.’ I nodded to acknowledge his smile and went to take my seat. Molly was looking at my book.  
I whispered “Have you read this book?” she shook her head.  
She whispered back “The dog on the front is cute.” I had to agree with that. He reminded me of Redbeard. I hadn’t thought about Redbeard. I hoped he wasn’t too lonely without me to play with him all day.  
At lunchtime, Miss Brook told us to line up again. I don’t know why teaches like straight lines. I had to ask Molly after lunch. She didn’t know either. John was stood behind me in the line. I asked him where we were going.  
“We’re going to the lunch hall. We have to take lunch from the lunch ladies and then sit at a table. Well that’s what Harry said.”  
“You have a brother?”  
“No! A sister. And she’s mean to me. But she’s usually right about this sort of thing.”  
“Oh. I have a brother called Mycroft. He’s always wrong about everything.”  
John looked amused at that. That was when we arrived in the dining room. It was massive. On one side there was a hole in the wall, which three people were passing lunches through to the children on the other side. Over the rest of the floor space, there were table that folded away. The far wall had shelves along the bottom.  
“Children, split into two lines. Those of you with packed lunches on one side, and those who are having school lunches in the other line. Ok those of you with packed lunches; you see the shelves on the wall? Go over there and look for the lunch bag with your name on. The rest of you follow me to queue up for your lunches.”  
I sat with John at lunch obviously. After lunch we got to go outside again. We looked for bugs in the bush near the door.  
“Sherlock?”

“Yes?”  
“Will you be my best friend?”  
“Ok.”


	2. Eyeballs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JawnyTheHobbit for betaing this! Love ya!

“SHERLOCK! You forgot the bloody milk!” Why’s John shouting about milk? I bought some the other day, to see how eyeballs react in milk… Oh. It’s the eyeballs that are the problem. One went in Mrs Hudson’s tea the other day. At least I know what happens when they are soaked in hot beverages now. “There is milk. I bought some three days ago. And don’t shout I was sleeping.” “I know you were sleeping. That’s why I shouted. Also there isn’t milk. I threw it out days a-” “You threw out my eyeballs!” It’s fine. I can go to Bart’s where I won’t be disturbed. There are only two problems with Bart’s. One is that Molly is constantly flirting with me and getting in my way. Two is that there’s no John there. “Sherlock are you listening?” No “Yes.” “Then what did I just say?” “That I need to go and get milk and a case to stop me moping around the flat.” “You weren’t listening. I told to go and see Greg about the last case, with the evidence that you found.” “Who’s Greg?” “Christ Sherlock. It’s D.I. Lestrade.” Oh. He could have just said that. Oh no he’s getting angry at me. He looks so sexy when he’s angry though. No, stop. He’s your best friend and he’s straight for god’s sake. Get a grip, get dressed then get out. Fine that’s sorted I’ll go to Scotland Yard. I just hope I don’t bump into Mrs Hudson downstairs. Damn, I stood on the creaky step. She surely heard that didn’t she? If not then she must have heard the row. She’s not standing tutting at the bottom of the stairs though. That’s good.                                                                                                                                                                                 

“Hello Molly, how are you?” “I’m good, have you been doing well with the eyeballs?” “John found them in the milk and has thrown me out. I came here because I have to see Lestrade about some evidence I left here. Has anyone been in the lab?” “Only me.” “Ah good, thank you Molly.” One thing down. Next up Lestrade. “Good morning Donovan. How was the sleepover at Anderson’s?” “Shut up Freak. Why are you here?” “To see your boss. Is he around? I have his evidence. If he isn’t I’ll wait in his office.” “He’s in his office.” “Good.” Lestrade looks unhappy. He nearly always looks unhappy. He has coffee stains and crumbs on his shirt and dark circles round his eyes, as if he was working all night. He probably was since I was ill. I still don’t see why John made me stay home. All I had was a cough and a headache. I was still on cases though. “Here’s your evidence. Anything interesting for me to work on?” “No.” Ok that’s fine I’ll leave. Even though he’s obviously stressed about something. I’ll go back to the flat and compose a tune. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Written from Johns POV_

Why’d I send him out? He looked so dejected. Anyway he texted me to say he’s on his way back. At least he remembers to tell me where he is. The flat’s always really boring now. All Sherlock does is compose music. The surgery doesn’t need me to work for them at the moment. On Sherlock’s birthday I will surprise him. All I need to do is get him to sleep. His birthday’s in two days. “Mycroft Holmes.” “Hello Mycroft I wanted to know if all the arrangements are in place for Sherlock’s birthday.” “Yes. The puzzle was an excellent idea John. He will enjoy that.” “Ok thanks. Bye” “Good bye.” He’s back. Act natural. He can always tell when you have a secret that he doesn’t know. “Hello Sherlock” He nods in my direction then walks to the violin case. I think I’ll leave him to it. He looks a little upset right now. At least it’s not long to wait. I still need to work where he was yesterday that caused him to be lying on the sofa in a hoodie and jeans. I have the feeling he was undercover again. And that he was wearing my jeans.


	3. Birthday Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JawnyTheHobbit for betaing :3

               “Happy Birthday”, I said as I walked into his room. Sherlock didn’t say anything. The puzzle was all set up. All I had to do was wake him up. So I did.

                Walking across the room, I grabbed hold of his duvet, and pulled it off. Wow. I really wasn’t expecting that. Sherlock had fallen asleep in a pair of silk boxers, and that was it. I don’t know where to look. Ok John. Get a grip. He’s your flat mate. Just leave the cards on his bed and walk away.

                “John! What are you doing here? And where’s my duvet?”

                “It fell off.” I’ve gone bright red haven’t I?

                “Um, John? John stop staring. Didn’t your mother ever teach you that staring was impolite.”

                “I’ll go and make some tea. Do you want some tea? I’m going to have some tea.” God John you’re babbling again. Just stop.

                Walking across the room I started to wonder about my reaction. Sure I’ve done stuff with men during Afghanistan, sure, but that was an experiment. Sherlock’s seen how many girlfriends I’ve had since I got back. I’m not gay. I keep reassuring Mrs. Hudson that I’m not. But maybe that’s it. Maybe I’m in denial…

                “JOHN! What’s this card?”

                “Let me see? Wait that’s not the one I wrote.” In place of the clues for my game, was a card with puppies on the front, and a message inside:

                _Many Happy Returns, Sherlock. If you want to see your housekeeper again, you’ll have to act fast. Figure out my riddle to find me. You have until 11 o’clock. Hurry_

_Jim xx_

_P.S. Come alone. Don’t bring your pet, he’s so boring._

On a folded note inside, the riddle was scrawled in pencil:           

                                **_M_** _y **V** ery **E** ager **M** other **J** ust **S** liced **U** p **N** ine **P** irates_

_View these from here_

_And hope you can help, someone dear_

                “Sherlock. Wait, you have to work this out carefully. You can’t make any mistakes.”

                “I don’t make mistakes. Now get out, I have to go to my mind palace.”

                I’m going to go for a walk. Sherlock must be torn up about this, as Mrs. Hudson is almost a mother to him. I wish I could comfort him… Wait! I remember that rhyme. They taught us that at school. I have to get home.


End file.
